danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
After School Lesson
After School Lesson (補習 hoshū; lit. Detention) is an execution in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, with Makoto Naegi being executed. Kyoko Kirigiri (who the execution was originally intended for) receives this execution in the alternate bad ending. Sequence Makoto's Version Makoto is in a room filled with school desks. In the center is a large conveyor belt where his desk is located. As he sits there, it goes backwards towards the end of the room. Behind him at the end of the conveyor belt is a large block resembling a trash compactor that slams down every few seconds intending to crush whatever is underneath. Above is a television showing Monokuma's face on it. As his desk moves backwards, Monokuma dressed as a teacher appears in front of him and attempts to teach him a lesson in class (specifically sex education), while Makoto constantly turns his gaze behind him, nervously watching the compactor. However, as luck would have it, just as his desk is about to go under the compactor, at the last second, the Monokuma on the television is replaced with Alter Ego for a moment, stopping the compactor just as Makoto is about to be crushed flat. As Makoto looks at the compactor in confusion, the conveyor belt keeps moving on and a door in the floor opens. Makoto and the desk then fall backwards through the very large and deep hole in the floor while Monokuma looks on in panic. As he falls, the white board has changed to "yet again to, The end of life, showing stabbing, drowning, burning, etc." This ending is the good end route of the chapter, which in turn leads to the true ending of the game. The ending can be achieved by not calling out Kyoko's lie in the fifth trial. Once it is achieved and the execution ends, the player would be taken to the sixth and final chapter of the game, in which the last trial takes place, where the remaining students would not only do a mistrial of Mukuro Ikusaba's murder, but would also try and solve the mystery of the academy itself. In ''Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial'', the execution is slightly different, with Makoto being punished in the first-person point of view. The execution starts with Makoto sitting in a classroom, with Monokuma suddenly destroying the walls around him with an excavator, completely demolishing the area. A door with the shape of Monokuma's head then opens, signaling the proper start of the execution. A while later, Monokuma appears before him and starts to dance before Makoto. He turns around to leave and attempts to escape via the conveyor belt, but slips and falls right under the compactor where he gets crushed. Eventually, Makoto gets crushed as well, meeting his demise. The demo ends at the end of the execution. Kyoko's Version Kyoko is in a room filled with school desks. In the center is a large conveyor belt where her desk is located. As she sits there, it goes backwards towards the end of the room. Behind her at the end of the conveyor belt is a large block resembling a trash compactor that slams down every few seconds, intending to crush whatever is underneath. Above is a television showing Monokuma's face on it. As her desk moves backwards, Monokuma dressed as a teacher appears in front of her and attempts to teach her a lesson in class, while Kyoko constantly turns her gaze behind her, nervously watching the compactor. Eventually, her desk goes under the compactor, and Kyoko is crushed flat. This ending is the bad end route in the game, where the surviving students despairingly spend the rest of their lives in the academy. The ending can be achieved by calling out Kyoko's lie in the fifth trial. Once it is achieved and the execution ends, the player will automatically be taken back to Makoto's last decision in the class trial, and can choose not to call out Kyoko's lie. Videos Danganronpa_1_Chapter_5_Execution|Makoto Naegi in the execution Danganronpa_1_Chapter_5_Execution_(Bad_End)|Kyoko Kirigiri in the execution (Bad Ending) Cyber Danganronpa VR Class Trial - execution|Makoto in the execution in the Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Trivia *In graphics released to the public, in DISTRUST the characters that would eventually go on to be Leon Kuwata and Sayaka Maizono are used as stand-ins for an early version of After School Lesson. Navigation ru:Урок После Школы es:After School Lesson fr:Leçon Extra-Scolaire Category:Danganronpa Executions Category:DISTRUST Executions